The purpose of this Biomedical Research Development Grant is the expansion of two existing central research facilities and the initiation of a third central facility within the School of Veterinary Medicine. These three facilities include 1. the Cell and Organ Culture Laboratory, 2. the Electron Microscopy Laboratory, and 3. a clinical Immunology Research Unit. The Cell and Organ Laboratory will support many research projects and serve as a resource for student laboratories and advanced student projects. The Electron Microscopy Laboratory will provide a resource for the advancement of research and professional training in electron microscopy. In addition to the usual functions of an electron microscopy laboratory, this laboratory is developing electronimmunocytochemical capabilities through increasing staff experience and competency. The Clinical Immunology Research Unit will continue to support research projects and clinical diagnosis of diseases by developing specific, preparative, and analytical capabilities not yet established in this laboratory. All of these laboratories will continue to function under the financing made available by this Biomedical Research Development Grant.